


The Descent of Man, and Selection in Relation to Sex

by mmmdraco



Series: 50k of Sterek Porn [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bearded Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Comeplay, Derek Has Chest Hair, Derek In Heat, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't much that actually functions as an aphrodisiac, unless you're really tuned in to the smell of people who are turned on.<br/>*****<br/>When the pheromones of Beacon Hills overwhelm him on Valentine's Day, Derek goes into heat and must ask the one person he trusts to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Descent of Man, and Selection in Relation to Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spitshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitshine/gifts).



> The title is taken from [the work of Charles Darwin by the same name](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Descent_of_Man,_and_Selection_in_Relation_to_Sex), detailing the evolution of sexual selection as he observed it. (He was misogynistic in his approach with claims that women actually guided sexual selection through their choosiness while men were the ones who had to do all of the work of proving their worth, etc. so why not apply the idea to a m/m pairing a bit in hopes Darwin rolls over in his grave?)

Taking a deep breath through his mouth, Derek stormed past the front of the new fusion cuisine place in town serving up their idea of a Valentine's day hit: the aphrodisiac special. Full of various foods like oysters and chocolate, there was only a small likelihood it was doing as much for people as the pheromones of the other couples around them, leading them all to give off the stench of desire. That, mixed with the overpowering garlic scent from the Italian restaurant next to it, was enough for Derek to not want to smell anything for a while. Unfortunately, he'd parked his car on that block earlier, not thinking about the date. After all, Valentine's Day means a whole hell of a lot of nothing when you're not dating anyone.

It might have all been okay if he hadn't gotten to his car and found a parking ticket. It was for being in the space too long, by a whole ten minutes, and it wasn't even a metered strip! Seeing the ticket made him seethe, just another bad moment in a long day of bad moments, and part of that involved a long inhale through his nose that brought the pungent bouquet of garlic and arousal past his overdeveloped olfactory epithelium, letting chemosignals spark his neurons and set off a chemical reaction that brought sweat to his brow and seemed to make his knees weak as he took a step toward the door of his SUV. With a hiss, he hurried into the driver's seat and pulled out his phone to make a call, the sound of the ringing on his end overshadowed by the way his heart was beating and resonating in his ears. After making that quick call, he turned the key in the ignition, threw it into drive and sped off with the air conditioning running in the middle of February.

Out more in the suburbs of Beacon Hills, Derek pulled into the Stilinski's driveway and scrambled out of his vehicle, nearly vaulting onto the ledge of Stiles' window and letting himself in. He stood still for a moment, noticing the way his skin seemed to itch, particularly beneath the hair on his face and chest, and groaned as he noticed the scent of Stiles' come nearly permeating the walls of the room. "Fuck. How many times have you jacked off in here?"

Slamming shut a textbook, Stiles stood and walked over to Derek, pushing one finger against his chest which went a long way toward easing the itch for a moment. "You called and asked if you come over to ask me for something. How about you get on that instead of my dick?"

Licking his lips where they felt suddenly dry, Derek couldn't help but grin. "And what if I'm asking to get on your dick?"

Stiles' mouth hung open for a moment as he reached up to pinch his own cheek. "I'm going to need to see that in writing, I think, being that writing in dreams doesn't work and I do not trust my consciousness not to fuck with me about this."

Rolling his eyes, Derek walked over to Stiles' desk and grabbed a stack of Post-It notes and scribbled on one as he spoke. "I didn't think this would be an issue. I generally manage to stay away from things that'll set me off and it's easy enough because I haven't trusted anyone in years anyway, but things have been getting better and that seems to have been all it took." He pulled off the note, looking down at it for a moment before looking back up at Stiles and holding it up for him to see the words **I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME.** "I didn't think it would happen, but I'm in heat."

"That's a thing in werewolves and you never mentioned it to Scott?" Stiles lunged forward and yanked the paper off Derek's fingers, looking between it and Derek's face several times. "That doesn't matter right now. I need details, I guess. What do you need me to do? Y'know, other than you."

Derek shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on a chair. "I need you to just fuck me until I don't feel like I'm slowly catching on fire anymore. I think you can understand why I'm uncomfortable with that."

With a quick nod, Stiles began stripping off his clothes, awkwardly piling them on the floor while Derek did so near the bed. "Before I get completely naked, do I need to go buy lube and condoms or did you bring them?"

"Stiles, I can't get diseases. That also means I can't give them. And as for the lube? Well, let's just say my body has it covered." Derek stripped off his shirt and ran a hand across his chest, eyes closing at the feel of his fingers running through the hair there. 

"That's..." Stiles grinned as he shoved his pants down so he was left in just his boxer briefs. "So, magical werewolf self-lubrication. That's... I'm kind of amazed at how I never considered that to be a thing, but I think I'm kind of into it. Way better than dog drool at least."

Whining as he stripped off his own underwear, Derek crawled onto the bed. "No fucking dog jokes, Stiles. Just get hard and get your dick inside me."

"If you don't want dog jokes, lay on your back. And the getting hard part has been accomplished and then some. Let me just... no. I'm leaving my socks on." Stiles gripped his cock as Derek turned to watch, stroking himself as he stepped closer. "Hold yourself open for me."

His own cock twitching at the words, Derek pulled his knees up toward his head and brought his hands down to his ass, spreading his cheeks and gasping at the cool air that touched his wet entrance. "You going to do something with that or just hold it all day?"

Stiles bit his bottom lip, looking Derek's naked form over. "Look, I know I don't have some kind of monster cock and you'll heal even if I hurt you and your body is giving out all of the signs of 'Yes, I am ready', but would you hate me if I just felt the need to get a few fingers in you first? I'm new to this and I don't want to end up regretting letting you rush me along and-"

"Yes." Derek lifted his head and slammed it back on the pillow. "You're doing me a favor here that I asked because I trust you. Yes, it sucks for me, but I'm not going to be the one to make things suck for you in the future. But, when you say new to this...?"

"Dude, it's not like virginity is something I embrace, okay? But, depending on your definition of it, then it is a tightrope line that I have walked several times without quite making it to the end." Stiles shrugged. "I've never done the penetration thing, but I've fingered myself so I figure that'll let me be assured that this can maybe end up being fun or something and not the sexual equivalent of taking a Tylenol for a headache."

Derek held himself open even wider, his fingers slipping slightly in the warm slick that lined his hole. "Then finger my ass first. It's not like no one's ever looked at your fingers and wanted them inside them." He felt his face heat up at the admission but he figured he was well-hidden from Stiles' view behind his own knees.

"These?" Stile wiggled his fingers so that the tips fluttered against the back of Derek's thigh, and then snorted. "You sure you want them in you? Or would just anything do?"

Whimpering softly, Derek let his own fingers just touch at his entrance. "Just fucking do it, Stiles. I promise that I will answer any questions you have. Afterward."

With the slightest hitch of his breath, Stiles pushed his own fingers against Derek's. "Okay." He let his index and middle fingers trace through Derek's slick first, coating them, before placing one against Derek's entrance and pressing it slowly inside. "Ohhh, fuck. You're like a furnace."

"Is that a bad thing?" Derek said the words with as much force as he could muster, but it ended up sounding breathy all the same. 

"No." Stiles gave him a cheesy grin as he let the tip of the second finger press carefully beside the first. "It just means I'm discovering you're hotter than I thought you were. But, really, yeah, your ass is so ready for me. No question. You still want it? Last chance to back out, excepting of course if you ask me to stop during."

Derek felt his fangs cut through his gums and press against the inside of his lips, and knew his eyes were bright with color along with the rest of his partial change. "Fuck me now or I'm going to rip your head off. Either one."

With a roll of his eyes, Stiles pulled his fingers out and then positioned himself on the bed so that the tip of his cock rested right against Derek's hole. He met Derek's gaze and gave a nod, beginning to press in slowly only when Derek returned the nod. He tried to think of something witty to say, but lost himself in the sensation of Derek's tight heat and forgot for a moment all about language. It was only when he felt resistance about going any further that he looked down and saw the way he was fully inside Derek, drawing a soft gasp from him and releasing some of the tension he felt. "You feel like you were made for this. And, actually, based on the fact that you're in heat, I guess you kind of were."

"Too much talking. Not enough fucking." Derek glared at Stiles and changed the arch of his back, pushing himself just the tiniest bit further down Stiles' shaft.

"Right. Got it." Stiles positioned his hands on the bed for balance and slowly slid halfway out before plunging back in, his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation before he forced them open again to watch Derek's face. Repeating that a few more times, he began to find a rhythm, his thrusts dragging whimpers and stifled gasps from Derek who was struggling to focus enough to keep his legs up. Reaching down, Stiles grabbed Derek's hands and slid them up so they held the backs of his knees, letting his ass cheeks surround Stiles' cock a bit more. "There we go. Hold yourself like that."

Derek's claws dug into the sides of his knees just enough to indent the skin without piercing it as he did his best to follow Stiles' commands, forcing himself to focus on more than the way Stiles' dick hit every good spot within him for a moment. He pulled his knees up more, spreading them wide enough that the angle of his spine raised his ass and forced Stiles up onto his knees.

Stiles struggled to find new places to put his hands after Derek moved, but settled with having them to either side of the other man's head. It made the angle better, his hips able to move more smoothly, but it also put him even more face to face with Derek and the way his front teeth protruded down just enough from the rest to give the illusion of a bunny as his mouth hung open, slack from pleasure, fangs sunken back within his gums. When he felt a huff of Derek's breath hit him, he asked quietly, "Do you care if I kiss you? Because that just kind of seems like the thing to do here and-"

Derek's eyes opened wide with a look so cutting that Stiles found his words wouldn't quite come out anymore. But then, with a hint of a smirk, Derek nodded. "Yeah, I care. So kiss me."

There was a strange discordance between the simple kiss and the filthy slide of the rest of their bodies, but as Stiles pulled away from it, he felt a wave of shyness roll over him, feeling more open to Derek's gaze than he had when he first stripped down. Though, honestly, Derek hadn't bothered to give him much in the way of looks until Stiles was already inside him. He had been far too distracted by the heat rushing through him. The realization that Derek's focus was improving, even slightly, made Stiles work harder to find a pace that kept Derek panting and letting out the occasional whine. The grimace on Derek's face as he lost the grip on his right leg was enough to make Stiles let out a soft burst of laughter, but then Stiles reached back to push Derek's calf around his back and continued to fuck into him as he whispered, "Touch yourself. I wanna see you come before I do."

Bringing his hand up to his mouth, Derek licked his palm in one long swipe and then moved it to the tip of his cock where precome was oozing out with the clear fluid making strands that broke as Derek's hard cock slapped again his belly with their movements. He let his fingers twist around his shaft before gripping himself at the base and dragging his fingers up with a broken moan. It was the work of only a minute or two before he tensed, the muscles in his arms and legs hyper-defined as he gave himself a few more strokes as he came, the white liquid mostly pooling in his chest hair with a few stray spots on his cheek and abdomen. 

Lifting one hand, Stiles shifted to keep his balance and let his fingers touch against the pool of white on Derek's chest. "Fuck, I want to rub this into your skin while I come in your ass."

So quietly that Stiles could only just be certain he heard it, Derek said, "Do it."

It was all the invitation Stiles needed to let his fingers push through Derek's chest hair, liberally coating it with come on the way to swathing Derek's nipples with it, too. When Derek relaxed beneath him, a soft look painting his features that Stiles had never seen, it was like a command of its own for Stiles to get on with things. With a few last punishing thrusts, he felt the contraction of his own muscles that signaled his release, burying himself inside Derek with a gasp. "Oh my god," he groaned, foregoing keeping one arm locked at the elbow and holding him up in favor of collapsing onto Derek's come-covered chest. "Your ass is a national treasure. I'm going to write about it to Congress in the morning."

Grunting, Derek turned his head. "I think I already have too many hunters on it."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Look, in this relationship, whatever this relationship is, I'm the one with the jokes. Anyway, is that it? Are you better now?"

Derek took a moment to try to survey himself, the itch of his beard and the progressive quelling of the rage of his heat the most obvious things. "Getting there. I should be good for a little while except..." He cleared his throat. "My chest doesn't itch like it did so I think I probably need come on my face, too."

"Uh..." Stiles looked pained. "I don't think I can go again so soon."

"Stiles." Derek rolled his eyes. "You just came in my ass. Use that. My body doesn't actually do anything with it. It's all some weird werewolf vestigial trait carried on from when they evolved to pass transmission through the bite of an alpha. Born werewolves go into heat, so there aren't many of us left who do and I lucked out to be one of them."

Carefully sitting up made Stiles hiss as some of his own chest hair was pulled where it was trying to fuse to Derek, but he was quick to pull out and let his fingers sink back inside of Derek, reaching up to trail the fluid across Derek's face. "So, this is a kink that I never knew I had. But, I'm pretty sure that watching you kind of obey my every command while I fucked you is also pretty high up on the list. And it's probably bad for me to get attached because I know you just needed the help here, but if you ever need help again... Well, ask. And I don't just mean the sex although that's been pretty phenomenal." He continued to paint Derek's face with come as he spoke, his cock softening against his thigh as he shifted to lay next to Derek.

Baring his neck for Stiles to drag his wet fingers along it, Derek huffed. "I think that's the reason I wasn't the best alpha. I like taking orders too much to be effective giving them without a lot of practice."

His cock twitching, Stiles groaned. "Dude, I know I said I needed more time, but my dick is trying to tell me I'm up to the challenge if you are."

"In a little while." Derek stretched out on the bed, enjoying the coolness of the air and the way his chest and face felt tight as the come dried on him. "I did feel like I was on fire, but it's not as intense now. It's actually kind of nice."

Bringing his hands back to himself, Stiles dragged over one of his pillows to lay on, one arm wedged underneath it. "I'm glad I could help. Glad you thought you could trust me with it, even though I would normally think that asking someone you've never shown any interest in to have sex with you is kind of weird. Except... the finger thing. Wait, have you shown interest and I was just too dumb to see it? Because, if so, I am sorry and I'd like a do-over."

"I knew you were attracted enough to me that you could probably physically handle this. And I do trust you to do what you can. But, I can't say I've spent a lot of time thinking about it." Derek grabbed Stiles' leg from where he'd turned on his side with it pressed against Derek and moved it to lay atop him.

"But you have spent _some_ time thinking about it." Stiles grinned. "Did you picture me rubbing our come all over you?"

Derek fixed Stiles with an even look. "Could you at least go be useful and bring in a wet washcloth? The come soothed an itch but I'd rather it didn't start another one."

As Stiles climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants that had been on the floor, he grinned. "I'm going to take that as a yes and remind you that round two could soothe it just as well."

"Get the washcloth," Derek grumbled, but let himself look at Stiles for his last words, "but maybe round three."

Pumping his fist in the air quickly, Stiles grinned and made his way to the door, letting himself out with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Laying naked and sticky on the bed, Derek brought one arm up to lay across his eyes, smiling with an honesty he hadn't felt in over a decade.


End file.
